


Andare a letto

by sunnybriefs



Series: Cinquante nuances de Rouge [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Canon Era, D/s AU, M/M, soulbond
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La loro era una convivenza strana: invece che dormire nello stesso letto Grantaire si era accomodato su di un materasso per terra dato che, parole sue, era più facile cadere lì che cercare di arrampicarsi su un letto vero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andare a letto

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt **33 - Appello disperato** della community [500themes-ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/)

La loro era una convivenza strana: invece che dormire nello stesso letto Grantaire si era accomodato su di un materasso per terra dato che, parole sue, era più facile cadere lì che cercare di arrampicarsi su un letto vero.  
Enjolras sapeva che questo avrebbe significato ritrovarselo attorno tutte le sere ubriaco e per i primi tempi aveva cercato di spingerlo ad abitudini più sane e _sobrie_ , costringendolo ad orari fissi, ad un’alimentazione che includesse più solidi che liquidi, a perdere gran parte dei suoi vizi – in special modo il gioco d’azzardo e la frequentazione di Dom che gli offrivano denaro in cambio di prestazioni della cui natura Enjolras era fin troppo conscio – ma alla fine si era reso conto di non avere le energie per condurre anche _quella_ battaglia, e pur vergognandosene aveva rinunciato: preferiva stare tutto il tempo ubriaco e buttare al vento la sua esistenza? Fatti suoi. Enjolras credeva e professava che ogni uomo dovesse essere _libero_ di vivere come meglio riteneva opportuno, anche se questo significava condurre un’esistenza che lui non poteva assolutamente approvare.  
D’altra parte Grantaire sentiva metà delle cose che lui gli diceva, ne ascoltava ancora meno e non seguiva alcuno dei suoi consigli, dunque che senso aveva?  
Era raro, dunque, che durante la giornata passassero del tempo insieme: quando l’uno usciva la mattina presto l’altro ancora russava steso in terra, mentre quando Grantaire rientrava la notte tardi Enjolras era già addormentato; in pratica erano in compagnia l’uno dell’altro solo quando non ne erano consapevoli o durante le riunioni al Musain, eppure, per una serie di bizzarre coincidenze, quella sera erano insieme, entrambi più o meno sobri e consci della presenza dell’altro.  
«Sei ancora arrabbiato con me per quello che ho detto questo pomeriggio?» Grantaire, seduto sul suo materasso con la testa appoggiata al letto e i gomiti sulle ginocchia, guardava la schiena curva di Enjolras, seduto alla scrivania intento a lavorare alla sua grandiosa propaganda di libertà, studiare per vecchi professori ancora imprigionati nell’oscurità del passato o semplicemente ignorarlo. Quando il Dom non gli rispose, Grantaire sospirò, frustrato: stando alle regole uno dovrebbe sapere _quando_ viene punito, e perché, e cosa fare perché non accada una prossima volta. E invece niente. Sospirò di nuovo. «Cambierebbe qualcosa se chiedessi scusa?»  
«Perché dovresti chiedermi scusa?» La voce di Enjolras lo colpì di sorpresa come uno schiaffo e Grantaire inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia. E quello cosa diavolo doveva essere? Una sessione di autocritica? Gli stava venendo voglia di vomitare, anche se a quel punto qualunque cosa sarebbe stata migliore del silenzio, quindi rispose, meglio che poté anche se con lo stesso tono forzatamente serio, ma un pizzico saccente, dello scolaretto costretto a ripetere un’odiosa poesia imparata inutilmente a memoria. «Perché ho ridicolizzato il tuo punto di vista contraddicendoti di fronte ad una stanza piena di Dom?»  
Enjolras si voltò a guardarlo. Era serio, con disappunto e pietà mischiati negli occhi bellissimi. «Queste sono solo sciocchezze! Ogni essere umano, indipendentemente dal sesso e dalla sua natura non dovrebbe temere di esprimere la propria opinione, ma tu… la tua opinione è l’ignavia e il tuo desiderio è l’inerzia, è gettare la tua vita nel nulla. Questa è la causa della mia rabbia.»  
«Allora ordinami di fare qualcosa e lo farò: io credo in te e ti seguirò in qualunque folle viaggio tu voglia intraprendere, anche se ci porterà alla morte.»  
Enjolras lo guardò con disdegno: «Che uso potrei mai farmene di uno come te? Che senso avrebbe _ordinarti_ di lottare per i tuoi diritti e la tua libertà? Va’ a dormire e lasciami al mio lavoro.»  
Grantaire sentì contemporaneamente caldo e freddo nello stomaco e mormorando un: «Come comandi,» si arrampicò sul letto e si stese, dandogli la schiena.


End file.
